


[podfic] Yeah, You Turn Me On

by grocketinmypocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Human Rocket Raccoon, Human!Rocket, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfic edition of "Yeah, You Turn Me On," read by the author, grocketinmypocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Yeah, You Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yeah, You Turn Me On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253294) by [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket). 



> Welcome to the podfic edition of my Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon slash fic ["Yeah, You Turn Me On."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2253294/chapters/4945929) This is a casual sort of recording, a read-through in one take, with a few stumbled-over words, especially toward the end. I hope that won't deter you from giving it a listen. I gave Rocket's Philly accent a try, but I think I ended up with a more New Yawk kind of thing. I had a lot of fun reading, and I hope you have fun listening! New chapters will be posted soon!

This podfic now has cover art, courtesy of the wonderful [Reena Jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)!  


You can [**listen to Chapter 1 via streaming at Google Drive**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwK8LyCiMVHfUkgwVV83Zkg2UVU/edit?usp=sharing), or download it as an mp3.


End file.
